


Officially

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Photography, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan and Ororo discuss their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

"Are we official then?" 

Ororo shifts through her jewelry box, rattling cool platinum and glinting diamonds. A ring sits snugly on her finger, sweat gathering under the thick band. Shrugging, she turns to face Logan, leaning back against her dresser. 

"I married once, though it ended in divorce. You hardly seem the marrying type." 

"I need an isolated place with squalling cubs under my feet and no rings. The scent alone is enough to claim a mate. But neither of us are going for that life." 

Ororo glances at his fingers: bare, curled over his elbows. 

"No, neither of us are."


End file.
